Commandments
|leader= |intentions=To destory everything in the world to birth it anew. |appearance=Digimon Next }} The | |lit. "Deletion Corps"}} are 's army in Digimon Next. They spread fear and terror throughout the , destroying all who stand in their path. The army has three commanders, , , and , who oversee the army's operations. Its land troops consist of Commandramon as foot soldiers, Sealsdramon as squad leaders, and Tankdramon as the heavy tanks, while its air force includes Waspmon, FanBeemon, and CannonBeemon, as well as CannonBeemon (Aircraft Carrier) who can launch BladeKuwagamon. Bommon and Missimon act in auxiliary roles such as messengers and deliverers as well as part of aerial bombardment. The army also includes various mid-level operators and their forces, such as , , , , and the Battle Armament Trailmon. By the end of the series, the remaining Commandments reform and help against . Members Three Commanders Though Barbamon created the Commandments as well as heads it, he has three Mega-leveled commanders to whom he delegates many tasks. Zanbamon Zanbamon works as one of the Commanders. He appeared to Tsurugi Tatsuno and Co. outside of Light City and ordered them to surrender their DigiMemories. tried to fight him, but ended up regressing to . He was bitten by Koromon before Tsurugi's group retreated. He later fought Tsurugi and RizeGreymon in the System World and the crying Dragon DigiMemory hinted that Zanbamon is an enemy to all Dragon Digimon. He managed to destroy Tsurugi's Digivice iC. He is blown away from the fight when Norn releases the Digimon Twin. He helps against when he realizes that NEO's future would be one without the Warrior's Code he dedicated his life to. Chaosdromon Chaosdromon is one of 's Commandment Commanders, and has a dislike of Zanbamon, one of the other Commanders. He leads the attack on the secret rebel base, kills , and fights . After being called back by Murmukusmon, he kidnaps Ami Kitajima and . When the Tamers break into System World, he confronts Yuu and MachGaogamon, managing to keep an upper hand until MachGaogamon uses soundwaves to get past his defense. He managed to infect MachGaogamon with a virus, but is defeated when MachGaogamon uses his own weapon to get past his armor. The blow incapacitates him for the rest of the series. Murmukusmon Murmukusmon is one of 's three Commandment Commanders. He first appears to recall from Light City. Murmukusmon later splits up Tsurugi and Yuu which results in a fight between Tsurugi and and Yuu and Chaosdromon. When disgusted by his fellow Commanders, he decides to end it all with his Gehenna Flame. Shou comes to stop him with . In the past, it turns out he was actually a MagnaAngemon charged with protecting . One day, he finds a DemiVeemon which had been abandoned by its Tamer. After coming to care for it, the DemiVeemon died without its Tamer's love. Barbamon then came and used those feelings of hatred toward humans and desire to protect the "Art" Digimon the humans create, to twist him into Murmukusmon. In the end, he returns to being a MagnaAngemon and goes to help the protagonists against . Tankdramon Tankdramon is one of the Commandments. Tankdramon received orders from to attack Middle Town. During the attack, he shoots his "Blast Gatling" at all the Digimon who were hiding. When ordered to stop by Tsurugi Tatsuno, he is surprised to see a human, and tells the boy to not talk to him about issues, and comments on his orders. When Tsurugi questions his orders, Tankdramon claims Barbamon's words are never wrong and proceeds to kill a Bakemon, a Wormmon, a Numemon, and a Pagumon with his "Blast Gatling", which angers Tsurugi. As 's attack is deflected by his armor, Tankdramon fires his "Striver Cannon". After Agumon digivolves to , the first Tankdramon ever meets, he is able to grab the "Striver Cannon"'s mini-nuke and throw it back at the Machine, which is still not enough. When GeoGreymon aims for Tankdramon's top, the Machine tries to shoot him, but is stopped by 's "Double Backhand", and, finally, slashed in half by GeoGreymon's "Horn Impulse". . Attacks *'Striver Cannon': Fires a shell loaded with a from its Striver Cannon, reducing everything within a 30 km radius to scorched earth. *'Blast Gatling': Uses the Blast Gatling beside the Striver Cannon in close-combat, letting it fire all 3600 bullets in a second. Waspmon Waspmon is a caretaker of Natural s in an amusement park. He has FanBeemon as his underlings. He first meets the group when Yu takes a . Talking with the group, he leads Tsurugi and Yuu off into a room while and eat, only to trap them inside and attack the Digimon with his army of FanBeemon. It turns out that he already captured Ami and . To further drive home the futility of their resistance, he digivolves to CannonBeemon to kill Agumon and Gaomon. When he nearly fatally injured Gaomon, Tsurugi is angered and his Digisoul responds by giving GeoGreymon enough power to defeat him. Datamon Datamon works as a Commandment Strategist for with Hagurumon as his underlings. Datamon is shown when he spies on a secret meeting between Shou and Norn. He created the Paradise Hot Spring and piloted an Angewomon robot. When trying to claim the DigiMemory of Water from Pichimon in the Angewomon robot, Pichimon Digivolves to MarineAngemon and Datamon retreats. He also reveals to Tsurugi that he's competing against Shou to get the DigiMemories for Barbamon. In the end, Datamon, along with the rest of the remaining Commandments, reform and rally against . ;Subordinates Hagurumon: Datamon's forces. They work with him at the Paradise Hot Springs under the disguise of Gatomon. Mummymon Mummymon is a high-level Commandment who rides on a Battle Armament Trailmon. He first encounters the group outside of Light City, but heavily damages the Trailmon he is on and slows him. He then reappears at the final stretch, killing and igniting Yuu's Dark Digisoul. He is then killed by . SkullSatamon SkullSatamon guards Norn's prison in the System World, and is killed by when he and Sho free the girl. Notes and refereces Category:Antagonists